Pirate (Canon, Nippon Ichi)/Unbacked0
Summary Pirates are a class of male. They sale the seas across the Netherworlds, their morals vary between each pirate from people who steal from the rich and give to the poor or those who just steal anything for themselves. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies; from 4-A to 3-C | Low 1-C Name: Varies Origin: Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance Gender: Male Age: Varies Classification: Demon, Pirate Powers and Abilities: |-|Pirate=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Damage Reduction |-|With Evilities=Weapon Mastery, Precognition, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Healing, Reactive Evolution, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Death Manipulation, Instinctive Reactions, Resistance Negation (Can negate elemental resistance to fire, ice, water, air and star), Resistance to Emotional Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Air Manipulation, Astroremkinesis |-|With Innocents=Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Death Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Astroremkinesis, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification Attack Potency: Varies; from Multi-Solar System Level (Every demon can destroy a vast cluster of stars in a short amount of time) to Galaxy Level (Comparable to powerful Flora Beasts which can effortlessly destroy a Galaxy) | Low Complex Multiverse Level (All Carnage Dimension demons have been stated to have Higher-Dimensional when compared to the rest of the Cosmos which can contain a being stated to be Fifth-Dimensional) Speed: MFTL+ (Every demon can destroy a vast cluster of stars in a short amount of time) | MFTL+ (Can fight on par with people like Killia) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Varies; from Multi-Solar System Level 'to '''Galaxy Level '| Low Complex Multiverse Level '''Durability: Varies; from Multi-Solar System Level to Galaxy Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level (Can take hits from Killia) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range to Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Sword, Pistol Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Skills: Skills are moves that the Pirate can use which deal more damage than normal attacks. ** Pirate Shell: The Pirate fires a cannon at the enemy. ** Nether Buccaneer: The Pirate gets on his pirate ship and fires a massive electrical bolt at the enemy. * Evilities: Evilities are passive abilities which give the Pirate new abilities. ** Acceleration Shot: Acceleration Shot is a Unique Evility which increases the damage the Pirate will deal the large the distance between the Pirate and his opponent. ** Demonic Marksman: Demonic Marksman is a Unique Evility which increases the Pirate's accuracy and speed by 30%. ** Plunder: Plunder is a Unique Evility which gives the Pirate a 30% chance of stealing the opponent's equipment after he defeats them. ** Explorer: Explorer is a Unique Evility which increases the chance of finding a Mystery Room in the Item World. ** Gun Fight: Gun Fight is a Unique Evility which decreases damage taken from opponent's that attack from a distance by 50%. ** Adventuring Spirit: Adventuring Spirit is a Unique Evility which increases an item's level by 1 for every 3 floors of the Item World cleared. * Innocents: Innocents are living beings that live in items which give the Pirate resistances, abilities and increased stats. Key: Netherworld Pirate | Carnage Dimension PirateCategory:Unbacked0 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1